1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tables, and more specifically, to a device and method for providing a table surface atop a wall.
2. Background of the Invention
Balconies typically are enclosed by a low wall for is safety and privacy and often tend to be small. Although small, balconies frequently tend to be used as a gathering place during social events. Access to sunshine, fresh air, and providing a location for outdoor grilling are just a few of the many features offered by balconies.
Commonly, balconies do not provide enough space to allow people to entertain as effectively as they desire. An outdoor grill, several chairs, and a few friends will often fill a balcony to capacity, leaving no room for a table to position food, beverages, and the like.
As a result, often people will use the top surface of the balcony wall to support items. The wall top offers support at both a convenient height and location for either standing or sitting. Use of the wall top in this manner effectively increases usable balcony space. Unfortunately, balcony walls tend to be relatively narrow, and positioning of items such as beverages or plates balanced atop the wall is often precarious, posing a real danger to passerbys and property beneath the balcony.
A safer option for supporting items is to simply place a table on the balcony. Although providing a secure support surface and eliminating the danger of objects falling off the wall, tables clutter and reduce the usable balcony space that might otherwise be enjoyed by guests.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a table device and method that provides all of the benefits presented above with none of the drawbacks.